


Goodnight n Go

by deathbitch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Although I Wrote It Platonic, Angst, Ben/Klaus if you squint, Caring Brother Diego, Fluff, Give Ben A Hug, Give Klaus a Hug, Hurt, Hurt Klaus, One Shot, Sadness, Suicide, non-explicit suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbitch/pseuds/deathbitch
Summary: TW: SUICIDE“Ben?” Klaus spoke gently, his voice vulnerable and barely anything above a whisper in the small space between the two boys, “You won’t ever leave my side will you?”Ben was taken aback by the sudden nature of the question and how open and young Klaus looked in the moment, “There isn’t going to be a moment where I won’t be with you. Not a single second,” Ben spoke with confidence and meaning every word, “Believe that.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Goodnight n Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!!
> 
> This is my first *ever* time uploading fanfiction so it might be bad ....lol. Fuck it, have my feels. Inspired by all the "theories"/"head canons"/whatever's that Ben died because he killed himself, and the reason his death is not addressed is because of how badly it hurt Klaus. 
> 
> I have proof read it only once and fair warning: if anyone seems out of character or a situation/timeline seems unlikely it's probably because it is. It's 3am and I'm uploading it with half open eyes so that's my excuse lol. Anyway here *dumps it on u* enjoy!

_we’ll be good, we’ll be great together _  
**  
__

__Eighteen-year-old Klaus stood at the window of his bedroom, staring out at the dark night. There was a hard thunderstorm, the hard pellets of rain rattling against the window and filling the room with deep murmurs; it was a comforting sound and Klaus let himself get lost in it for a moment as he closed his eyes against the occasional clap of thunder._ _

__  
_ _

There was a small sound and he jumped slightly, turning to look at his door where Ben tiptoed in, wearing a smile of pure mischief that was also reflected in the glint in his eyes, closing the door as gently as he could before stepping into the dim room. There wasn’t much in the way of light - the small lamp in the corner of the room on the floor and the string lights pinned above the bed bathed the room in mellow ambience, the warmth of it all elevated by the rain they were shielded from in the snug room.

  


“Did you get the stuff?” Klaus asked, walking towards Ben deeper in the room, making sure his voice was low so there was no possibility of being caught.

  


“You could say that,” Ben replied, his voice dripping with amusement, opening his jacket coat where a small blue plastic bag was concealed. It fell limply in his hand where he held it by the handles, stepping towards the bed, grabbing the bottom and allowing the contents to fall lazily onto the bed.  


Klaus was at his side then, gasping at the sight of it all. Chips, candy, a soda each to boot. He giggled, reaching forward to pick up a red-wrapped thick lollypop and tearing it free, “Thank you mother”.  


“You got that right,” Ben commented, turning to perch on the edge of the bed to toe the soft slipper shoes off his feet, “Did you get the movie set up?”  


Klaus nodded his head, climbing over onto the bed to sit near the wall and manoeuvring the pillows in a position that was comfortable to lean on, picking up the tv remote where it sat in front of him. He turned the tv on and it displayed a DVD screen, then a few seconds later it had loaded _13 Going On 30_. 

The bed dipped with the weight of Ben joining at his side, making work of moving the sugared goods so they sat comfortably just in front of them at arm’s length. He tsk’d when he saw the movie that was loaded up, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect and looked at Klaus who was looking back at him, “Remind me to never let you pick the movie ever again.”  


Klaus put a hand to his chest in mock-hurt, eyebrows furrowing to complete a pretty picture of theatrical offence: “How dare you, this is a classic and you know it, Benny.”  


Ben snickered, scooping up the two sodas and handed one to Klaus. He held his just in front of him, that same small grin never quite leaving his face, “I propose a toast –“  


“A _toast _?”  
__

____

____

“Shut up!” Ben retorted, grabbing the first crinkly plastic wrapper his hand landed on and threw it in the general direction of Klaus, who it missed and flew directly at the wall with a loud thump! The two boys’ wore faces of panic as they flailed their arms around nonsensically, grabbing at each other’s hands as they exchanged wide-eyed glares for a few seconds as they examined the silent air for any indication that anyone had heard. When it seemed like the coast was clear they physically deflated, the sheer stupidity of the situation washing over them in fits of laughter and light as they leaned against the wall.  


After a few seconds the laughter had subsided, enough for Ben to whisper, “That was really fucking stupid.”  


“You did it, dummy,” Klaus said, voice teasing, and he shoved the lollypop back in his mouth whilst attempting to quietly open a packet of chips. “To hell with the diet, huh?” When he had managed to break the seal of the chips, he picked the bottle back up and held the bottle just in front of him as if to remind Ben of his original plan.  


“Oh yeah,” Ben held his directly in front of him as well, the two plastic bottles hovering just a few inches apart, “A toast. To mom, for being our top-secret sweet smugger. To us, for being kick ass and awesome, and to you. For being my best friend in the entire world. You keep me sane, you make me feel like there’s some kind of reason to wake up in the morning despite everything. I don’t know, man, I’m just glad you’re in my life.”  


Klaus studied Ben’s face with hints of affection present all over his face: in his slightly crimped eyebrow and his parted lips, eyes scanning the details of Ben through a lens he never had done before. Klaus knew they were the best of friends, inseparable even. There was a comfort and a lingering trust that bound the both of them through some invisible string that they were both aware of but never acknowledged; they never felt like they had to. But to hear it out loud, to hear words from a place of warmth instead of bitter coldness, it ran through Klaus in ways he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to verbalise.  


Ben sniffed quietly, and moved to unwind the cap on his drink, “Are you gonna make fun of me?”  


“No!” Klaus replied quickly, following suit and unscrewing the cap of his own drink, “No, I – I’m touched. Speechless actually, if you can believe it,” He said, exhaling sheepishly and basking in the way every inch of his insides currently felt.  


“The great Klaus Hargreeves has nothing to say? No biting remark? No sarcasm?” Ben made an impressed face, “What is happening right now?”  


The two giggled gently, tapping the tops of their drinks together with a dull noise and took a drink, savouring the fizzy goodness knowing the times they are allowed a drink of this kind of thing is few and far between. Hell, this whole situation was an even rarer occasion. Klaus could only imagine what would happen if they were caught – they should be fast asleep. It was pleasant between the two, eyes soft and smiles small in the low lighting of the bedroom. It was quiet for a couple of seconds; the only sound was the movie playing and nearly forgotten in the background.  


“Ben?” Klaus spoke gently, his voice vulnerable and barely anything above a whisper in the small space between the two boys, “You won’t ever leave my side will you?”  


Ben was taken aback by the sudden nature of the question and how open and young Klaus looked in the moment, “There isn’t going to be a moment where I won’t be with you. Not a single second,” Ben spoke with confidence and meaning ever word, “Believe that.”  


Klaus nodded a couple times, they exchanged a smile once more before Ben moved to scoot closer, making a hushed noise of contentment as he leaned to rest his head on Klaus’ shoulder and the two began to get lost in the movie. “Oh, Klaus.”  


***  


Klaus woke up the next morning with a weird sensation that was present in the pit of his stomach like an early onset of nausea. He rolled over, noticing the other side of the bed was empty and sat up slowly with small sounds of the plastic from last nights sugar binge crinkling under his movements. He couldn’t ignore the sensation that pulled at his insides, silent voices telling him that something was wrong.  


He stood up and padded towards the door, wriggling his feet in his slipper shoes before opening the door that was left slightly ajar by a departing Ben. He made his way down the hallway, the sounds of clamouring and voices become louder as he ventured further down and turned the corner to –  


Ben’s room? He saw the other five gathered outside, standing on tippy toes and hands on shoulders to try and gain leverage to peek inside the room. Klaus felt everything drop inside of him as he walked forward as Diego turned at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Diego stepped toward him and put his hands gently on the smaller boy’s shoulders, stopping him in his tracks, “Klaus! -” Diego was at a loss for words, the attention of the other’s being brought to him being present in the situation.  


“Let me go,” Klaus said small, raising his hand to place it on Diego’s outstretched arm to lazily attempt to smack it away. He wasn’t even looking at Diego, or any of them, just the general direction of the bedroom.  


“Diego!” Luther spoke with an air of authority, as though instructing Diego to let Klaus go.  


“Let me go!” Klaus demanded louder, tears beginning to line his eyes and his breathing picking up as that sinking feeling became more intense.  


Diego removed his hands after a second, stepping away with a sorrowful gaze. Klaus walked straight forward through the others, until he finally stepped into the room. There was a person on the bed, his back to the door and laying in a foetal position, looking impossibly small. Ben. Grace was hovering over him, although she stepped away when she noticed Klaus had stepped into the room.  


He felt something in his heart and his throat, something that was painful and violent and trying to make its way out of him. It released itself in the form of a broken sob, daring himself to step forward until he was at the side of the bed, reaching out with trembling hands to gently roll Ben onto his back. Ben moved limply, his arm flopping by his side. The sight of him so lifeless, hints of blood at his mouth and glazed eyes that were so soft and kind just the night before filled Klaus with some indescribable emotion; there was some kind of physical and emotional sever that ripped its way through him.  


“Ben?”  


Klaus leant a knee onto the bed so he could move closer to where Ben lay, cupping his cheeks in his palms and stroking them absentmindedly. “Ben?” He sniffled and the tears began to slide down his face with the beginnings of broken sobs, breath shaken as he stroked Ben’s cheeks and his hair, “no!”  


Klaus felt small and lost, glancing towards the other five as though they would have some kind of answer. They looked equally shocked, Allison’s hand covered her mouth; Vanya hands overlapped on her chest with a teary, speechless low gaze.  


He turned his attention back to Ben before fully submitting to everything that was ripping him up inside, leaning down to rest his forehead on Ben’s chest, his body racked with the cries that broke through him. He was hyperaware of the lack of heartbeat, holding the boy’s pyjamas in gripped fists.  


It felt like a lifetime and over too quick all at once. Klaus felt a hand on his shoulder and then on his arm, gently rousing him back into the room and he sat back up slowly, nodding, whilst he sniffled once, “it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he said, mostly to himself, putting his hands to his face and rubbing at it hard. He let his hands flop lazily down and turned, he saw Grace’s hands on him, trying to calm him and pry him away from the situation.  


There was a hard noise and Klaus practically jumped out of his skin, looking to the door where Reginald stood with Pogo at his side, “Dad?”  


“What is going on here?” His voice roared, and Klaus felt his heart rate pick up, “Out! The lot of you, out!”  


___Klaus felt glued to where he sat despite the fire on his father’s face, the only sound was his own shaky breathing. In the suffocating silence Diego broke from the others and walked into the room, holding his hand out for Klaus to take, helping the shaken boy to his feet. Their hands were still clasped as Diego walked him from the room, attempting to comfort him in low tones, “It’s okay,” Klaus heard him say, “We can see him soon. You can see him again. Let’s get you out of here.” But he couldn’t hear. The only thing he was aware of was the intense desolation and the muffled feeling in his head like being underwater, deaf to the world.___

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I was nervous as hell to upload it. I would love any feedback you may have about anything: if you hated it, if you loved it, anything. Maybe I'll upload happier things in the future...who knows. Title is from Goodnight n Go - Ariana Grande. 
> 
> Thank you!! :)


End file.
